


It's Too Late to be Saved

by fanofpottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofpottah/pseuds/fanofpottah
Summary: She needs to be saved. Aliyah is taking a left in her road to life, following Tom Riddle. Little does she know how big of a turn it is, dropping herself in the middle of dark magic.Aliyah just wants a way to make Tom Riddle love her again.Draco just wants to save Aliyah, and prevent her from making the same mistakes he made.And Tom Riddle just wants to forget about his path, wishing he could go back in time and fix his mistakes.But every time any of them makes a mistake, it's too late to be saved.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story to give it a try! 
> 
> There is a couple of stuff I wanted to clear before you start reading.
> 
> 1-Tom Riddle in this fanfic will turn into Voldemort during the 1900s. This means Harry Potter isn't the 'chosen one' and he doesn't have the scar. But his parents are still dead. 
> 
> 2- This story will be slow-burn. This means there won't be any 'smut' in the first chapters. Just saying it if you are here for those parts. I won't be going too deep with it since I feel uncomfortable writing it that way. But, I will still write a bunch of it.
> 
> 3- I have a lot of stuff outside of writing & Wattpad that I need to focus on and such. With that, my updating schedule will be once a week. Every Friday. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> And now, I represent to you...
> 
> "It's Too Late to be Saved"

Nightmares are her biggest enemy.  
Memories are her biggest fear.  
Dreams for her are almost impossible.

She doesn't know what kind of danger she will be facing. Walking into the face of dark magic that could end her. 

All for Tom Riddle. 

Will it be worth it?

She is laying down on her bed one night, recalling a dialogue from the past. Before he had already left her abandoned. Betrayed. 

_-flashback-_

_"Do this for me, Aliyah." Tom grabbed her jaw, making her looking right into his eyes. "Please."_

_"Tom-" she tried to refuse, "It's too dangerous. Why would you-"_

_"Please." He cut her off. The way the words left his mouth felt as if he was demanding his request, not asking. "After this, we can be together. Forever. I just need you to help me find a way."_

_"Do you promise?" Aliyah held his hand that covered her own cheeks. His hand was freezing. Or maybe hers was too warm._

_"I promise."_

_-now-_

Aliyah fell asleep thinking of what would happen if he kept his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to find a way. There had to be a way. A solution.

Aliyah traced the spines of the books, her eyes going over the titles. She frequently paused, turned to her sides, and checked if anyone had been watching her, or entering the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library.

Although, it was past curfew.

She turned back around to the shelves and read the title of the book her fingertips rested on.

_"Secrets of the Darkest Arts."_

The corner of her lips twitched as Aliyah withdrew the book from the shelf. It was heavy. Perhaps, after trying for weeks, this would be the book to give her what she needed.

She opened the book, her ears still open to any sounds around. Aliyah started going over the chapters.

_Intro: Fundamental Laws of Magic_

_Chapter 1: The Unforgivable Curses_

"Pass that one." Aliyah huffed.

_Chapter 2: Navigating the Mind - Legilimens - Legilimency_

"This seems... intriguing." She commented. And re-considered whether she was too young to start learning Legilimency yet.

_Chapter 3: Necromancy VS Summoning Inferi_

_Chapter 4: Parseltongue & Summoning the Dark Mark_

"This must be the chapter he focused on the most!" Aliyah felt a shiver of relief until she realized how loud she spoke. Turning around, she didn't notice anyone. She took a sharp breath and continued reading.

_Chapter 5: Obscurus - Obscurial (singular)_

_Chapter 6: Horcruxes_

_Chapter 7: Acknowledgments_

Aliyah had gone over nearly every book in the Restricted Section. Yet, somehow, she never came across a chapter nor a book that mentioned the word _'Horcrux.'_

She knew it meant something.

Her eyes traveled over to the page the chapter started on. Without wasting another second, she opened it. Eager to read about it.

Would this finally answer her questions? And fix her problems?

Aliyah started reading it, following the sentences with her index finger, mumbling the words so that she could comprehend it.

_"One defense against death is the creation of at least one Horcrux. The creation of Horcruxes is a preventive measure, created by-"_

A squeak of a door.

Aliyah snapped the book shut at once, eyes growing wider. Her hands began to tremble. The Ravenclaw girl feared she was about to drop the book.

She knew there was a high chance of someone noticing a book was gone from the Restricted Section. Which was the last thing Aliyah wanted.

So she put it back where it belonged to.

The girl quickly memorized where the book was. Which row? Third, she answered. Which shelf? The second one from the right. She counted how many novels there were before the one she truly desired. Four.

Aliyah hurriedly snuck behind from the rows of the Restricted Section and found her way back to the parts of the library she was allowed to be in.

She grabbed a completely random book and sat on the desk. Aliyah started to act like she was reading while, in reality, her mind was twirling around the same sentence over and over again.

_"One defense against death is the creation of at least one Horcrux._ _"_

Would Tom Really want to cheat death? And in what way was he going to accomplish that? Was he ever planning to-

"And what would a girl like you be doing here, after curfew, Ms. Cassidy?" The low sound of Professor Snape disturbed her thoughts.

She coughed to put on a good act, clearing her throat and her mind with it. "I was here reading, Professor." Aliyah looked up, meeting his cold eyes. He was for sure not satisfied with her answer. "My apologies, I didn't realize it's been getting late."

He nodded.

Aliyah arose, grabbed the random book, and headed out. She glared back at Snape, who was still staring at her. Watching her every step.

She breathed, trying to ignore how creepy he looked with his dark hair, a dark robe, and in a dark library.

For the rest of the night, Aliyah dreamt of Tom.

It wasn't a dream really, more of a nightmare. Or a memory.

Yes, that's what it was...a bad memory.

A remembrance from the past.

***

It was the next morning, Aliyah woke up from her nightmare. She saw the time Tom left her, again. It was now a habit to see that night in her dreams.

She didn't even know if he was alive anymore.

Maybe he was...no. Aliyah wouldn't think of that result.

But he was very ruined the last time she saw him...but he is a survivor, she thought.

She pulled the blanket to keep her warmer with the morning breeze. Rolling over in her bed, her brain did that thing again.

That thing where she remembered all those memories despite the fact that she didn't want to.

She shut her eyes and smiled, seeing the scenes in front of her eyes. Maybe one day, she would feel strong enough to talk about them out loud.

It wasn't because the memories were another nightmare. It was more of a dream with many colors.

But sometimes, the dreams with colors, with laughs, were the ones that hurt the most.

"That's a strange book you have."

Aliyah's almost teary eyes opened when she heard Luna speaking over her. After staring at her for a minute, Aliyah realized she was talking about the random book she grabbed from the library last night.

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't know you enjoyed reading easy books." Luna continued, smiling at empty spaces.

"What?"

"That novel is for the first years," Luna informed her, "I noticed a Professor reading it out loud to a group of young students the other day."

"Oh." She gulped.

"It's alright, of course," Luna started patting her back, gently, "I sometimes read easier books to have fun."

Aliyah smiled at her. Meanwhile, her mind was reliving her old memories.

"Did you see another nightmare last night?" Luna stopped touching her.

"Yes, I did," Aliyah admitted. "Did you see a dream, Luna?"

"I did."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I saw me and my mother." There was a silence in the room for a minute or two. Luna went on, "We were riding on flying elephants. Their ears were flopping through the blue skies. It was magnificent if you ask me."

"I love that dream, Luna." Aliyah admired her words. Comparing what she dreamt of to her dream.

Luna blushed.

"You can tell me about your nightmares. I don't mind."

"I rather not." Aliyah weakly smiled and rose up from her bed.

Then, the two friends prepared themselves for the day.

***

The day somewhat passed faster when all Aliyah could think of was the book she had found yesterday. She hadn't listened to one word from her teachers. It didn't worry her as much, knowing her Ravenclaw would pop out later to get her caught up.

But one thing did worry her.

 _A Horcrux_ , the book had said. She needed to know what it did. How it worked. Maybe that way, Aliyah could help Tom. And when she did, Tom would be proud of her again.

And maybe he could even-

"Hello?!" Hermione shook her, "World to Aliyah!"

"Good morning, Hermione." Aliyah zoned in back to class, only to realize it was already over.

"Morning?" Hermione huffed. "It's almost dinner!" She weakly smiled and stared at Elena for a second, "Are you ok? How much sleep did you get last night?"

Aliyah stayed silent.

She slept. She slept just fine and that was the problem. The things she would see in her dream. The nightmares. She usually started her sleep by revisiting the same memory she wanted to forget. Then, her unconscious self would make more scenarios and turn them into nightmares.

"Did you see him again, Aliyah?" Hermione kneeled down, placed her palm on Aliyah's hand. Staring up at her.

Aliyah slowly nodded her head as if she couldn't speak.

"I thought the potion I gave you would work." Hermione stood up, walked back and forth in the empty classroom. Everyone was gone already. "I thought it would help you sleep...and calm you down...and help you with the nightmares."

Aliyah looked up at her, feeling guilty.

"I'll make another one." Hermione focused on her formula and recalculated what she could have done wrong. "Maybe I could-"

"Hermione-"

"-add a Flobberworm Mucus. It could help it and-"

"Hermione," Aliyah tried again.

"-it would be simple but powerful." Hermione smiled, thinking she found the problem. "I'm sorry, Aliyah. I really thought the sleeping draught potion would help you."

"I didn't take it." Aliyah quickly spoke, before she could regret it.

"Hm?" Hermione turned back, frowning.

"I-I didn't take the-the potion." She stuttered, knowing it could break Hermione's heart.

"Oh." She simply replied.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Aliyah, also, stood up from the chair. "But those nightmares are the only time I get to see him."

"Oh, Aliyah." Hermione, at once, jumped to her arms. Pulling her closer. Hugging her. "If only you could tell me who this boy was, then I could help you."

_Tom Riddle._

It would be easy to say his name, of course. But the outcome wouldn't be as easy to deal with. The news would spread quickly, alerting everyone in Hogwarts.

So she kept quiet.

Aliyah encircled Hermione's back and hugged her as well. Placing her head on her shoulder.

As she and Hermione went to dinner, Aliyah wondered what Tom would think of her now if he was still here.

***

After her dinner, she excused herself to visit the library again. Impatient to continue reading the book she had discovered last night.

But something stopped her on the way.

_"Look at him!"_

Aliyah heard a voice, it wasn't familiar to her. Therefore her ear hadn't saved the sound of the person. But she could hear the irony behind the voice.

_"If you continue staring at the floor with those puppy eyes, I'm going to think you're actually going to cry!"_

She stopped walking, trying to reach the sound. Turning around, Aliyah saw the backs of three boys. They seemed tall enough to know how wrong it was to bully the first years.

The boys started laughing as Aliyah started walking closer.

To her luck, Professor Snape came before her. She instantly hid behind a wall and watched the scene from the wall, hiding.

"And what is happening here, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned them, his eyes fixed on the little boy crying.

Aliyah got a glimpse of his robe. Gryffindor. The boys were bullying a Gryffindor.

"Nothing Professor."

Aliyah was almost fascinated by how fast the blonde boy changed roles. How fast he went back to being an innocent Slytherin in front of a teacher.

She could use that.

"I and my friends were trying to help the little boy that lost his way. We found him crying here. We just wanted to help."

Professor Snape lifted a brow at the talking boy.

"But I guess we'll excuse ourselves now." He looked back at the other two boys, did a look with his face that told them to follow him. And they listened as if they were his guards.

Aliyah continued walking past Snape trying to communicate with the Gryffindor boy who just continued crying more and more.

Poor boy, she wondered what they said to him in order to make him cry in front of one of the scariest teachers for the first years.

She smiled, knowing she had now found the exact way to make her look innocent while researching about Horcruxes in the library.

***

But how would she ever get him to agree?

Aliyah knew the blonde boy would be successful in hiding her true intentions from the teachers. Therefore, when they came to check on them, she would be safe.

There was a problem though. She didn't know how to get him to agree.

Perhaps she could give him something in return...but what could it be? What would he even want from a Ravenclaw?

She looked out from the window, watching the view from her dorm.

The door opened, Luna entered. She was holding rings in her hand. More than one. "Hi there." She had already greeted Aliyah and sat on her bed. Spreading the rings on her clean bed.

"Hey, Luna." Aliyah turned around and walked closer. "Can I sit here too?"

"Of course."

Aliyah sat in front of Luna in her bed. Rings being the only thing separating them from each other. "Why do you have so many?" Aliyah asked.

"To give it to people."

Luna then grabbed her hand and a ring. The ring was green and thick. "My mom and I used to make rings outside. Watching the sunset before dinner. I wanted to make some today and give it to people I care about."

Aliyah looked up to her at once, lips parting. Luna was done putting her ring on. She stared down at her ring and said: "You miss your mother, don't you?"

"Very much." Luna weakly smiled.

"I miss mine too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your mother was also..."

"She isn't, dead." Aliyah went on, "I just miss how we were before."

Luna slowly nodded.

Aliyah gulped, wanting to breathe in the awkward oxygen between them, "I have a question, Luna."

"Go ahead."

"If you wanted to be friends with someone that...you shouldn't be..." Aliyah paused to reconsider whether she was using the right words or not. "How would you get...closer...with them?"

Luna thought for a little. Aliyah patiently waited as her own sentence echoed in her head.

"I'd find similarities between us."

***

Aliyah started watching the blonde boy every day until she could find something about him to use.

His name was Draco. Draco Malfoy.

That was a start, she thought. Aliyah had a couple of classes with him. She would follow his every move to spot something different.

It was clearly obvious he could care less about classes. Which wasn't something they had in common.

During lunch, she would watch him again. They both loved food, but Aliyah had no idea how to use food to be friends with him.

She would watch the way he chewed his food. The way his jaw moved as he ate. Swallowing the food. Aliyah had her hand on her jaw, playing with the fork in her other hand.

She stared for a long time and didn't know how noticeable her staring was.

Draco caught her eye.

She flinched. Wanting to look back at her food, but the way Draco still held her eyes stopped her. He smirked and looked back at his food.

She zoned back in and coughed. Almost choking on her food.

"Aliyah, are you good?" Someone was poking her shoulder.

"Hm? What?" She turned around and saw the solution to her smallest problem.

"You said you would help me during lunch." Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, right!" She nervously laughed. Standing up from the table. At least she now knew why Draco was looking in her direction. "It totally slipped out of me, I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry for making me walk all the way to the Ravenclaw table. Draco wouldn't stop laughing about it." He smiled at the end of his sentence, which made Aliyah smile too.

They went out of the Great Hall, their destination being the library. "I didn't know you were in Slytherin."

"That changes everything doesn't it?" Blaise stopped walking. Aliyah turned around and faced him.

"No." She said at once. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I swear I didn't."

"It's alright." He smiled and they continued walking.

"I just thought, since I saw you without your robes the last time...and you wanted to study..."

"You thought I was a Ravenclaw?" Blaise started laughing at once. His laugh echoing around the empty hallways.

"Well," Aliyah smiled, watched him slap his knees and bent while laughing, "I didn't think Slytherins would...study."

After laughing for a minute straight, Blaise stopped. "That felt good." He commented. "I haven't laughed like this in a long time."

Aliyah proudly smiled.

"Can you imagine me in blue robes? With a book in my hand?"

And he started laughing again.

***

"Thank you, Aliyah." Blaise started gathering his books and notes, ready to exit the library. "I owe you. I'd probably fail every class if it wasn't for today."

"Actually," Aliyah stopped him from walking away, "I have a way you can pay me back."

"You do?" His eyes sparkled, sitting back down, "What is it?"

"Could you-" Aliyah stopped and took a sharp breath, "Maybe, get me to...talk...with your blonde friend?"

She closed her eyes instantly. Not wanting to see Blaise's reaction to her favor.

"You want to talk with Draco?"

She opened her eyes, he looked serious. She was thankful he didn't laugh again.

"I do."

"That's not the first."

"Blaise, please," she begged, "I really need this opportunity to do something. It's not because-"

"I know, I know." He stopped her. "I've heard it before, 'It's not because he's charming,' 'It's not because I want to have sex with him,' 'it's not-"

"Blaise." Her voice was sharp, clear, and dangerous. She stopped him from talking more. "I am not kidding. If you're going to help, then do so. But if not, don't waste my time while I can use it to find other-"

"Fine." He agreed. "Fine, I'll try and talk to him."

"Thank you."

And he left without another word.

She gulped, realizing how dramatic she sounded, and started thinking about Tom. She wondered if he still thought about her.

Thinking about whether he still thought back to how she'd laugh in his arms, with books surrounding them, in his house. Back in those times when they would spend the whole day together, him cooking while she watched. Back in those times when they would start-

"You wanted to talk with me?"

And before she had time to wonder whether or not Tom still remembered her, Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Enjoy reading! The next update will be next Friday.

_-flashback-_

_May 6, 1996_

_Aliyah stared at the stacks of books around her. The Riddle Manor was huge, and so was the library. She tried to estimate how many more books it would be until Tom would be satisfied with an answer._

_Tom Riddle disappeared into the rows of books, trying to find more. She sighed and opened the book in front of her again. And started reading._

_"I found more!" Tom came back, making an appearance. He was holding four books between his arms, he dropped them on the table at once. His eyes went around the table, Aliyah guessed he was counting._

_"Why do we need this many, Tom? Can't we just ask a Professor or-"_

_"-We can't-"_

_"-get help from more people?"_

_"We can't. The fewer people know, the better." He sat in front of her. "I thought you liked reading."_

_"Not when it's about dark magic and-"_

_"I got the point." Tom interrupted her._

_Aliyah sighed. She wanted to help Tom as best as she could. But there was only so much Aliyah could do. Tom was asking too much of her._

_Too much to give up. To lose._

_"How about we take a break?" She offered. "We can walk outside together again-"_

_"No." He was clear about his answer._

_Aliyah breathed in her words and dived back into reading. She had to go back and reread each sentence while her mind was revisiting the first day she met Tom._

_-now-_

"You wanted to talk with me."

She had never heard his voice that close before. It gave her the chills, starting from her mouth down to her stomach.

She gulped.

"I...yes." She coughed, hoping it wasn't as ridiculous as she saw it. "I did."

"And now I'm here." Draco pulled the chair in front of her. And sat on it lazily. "Talk."

She blinked. "I had a favor."

"Go on."

Aliyah decided it was too stressful to look straight at his face, so she stared at the books behind him.

"I'm doing a little research, I was wondering if you could-"

"I'm not smart." Draco tried to read into her thoughts. "If that was what you were asking."

"No." She tried her best to hold her eyes on the same book. Which was really hard because she could literally feel her soul being stared at by Draco. "My topic is...um...very complicated." She finally felt the courage to look at him climbing through her veins.

And she did.

And Aliyah was right, Draco was looking at her.

"How complicated?" He tilted his head.

"Very, complicated." She swallowed the urge to tell him about the Horcruxes. "I was wondering if you could help me sneak in and out of the library at night."

Surprisingly, she was still looking at him as she spoke her last sentence.

"Why?" Draco stood up from his chair and started walking around the table, reaching her.

Aliyah had her hands on her lap. She started playing with her fingers. The side of her eye could see him coming closer and closer.

"Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing, little girl?" He had leaned into her ear enough for his whisper to make Aliyah flinch.

"No." She lied. "I just need help. Or else I'll look too suspicious. I get it if-"

"Alright." He started walking away, which made Aliyah grateful. "Tonight? 11 pm?"

"Sounds good."

He vanished before Aliyah could thank him.

***

With each passing minute, Aliyah grew more nervous about what was to come tonight. Questions started filling her brain, not leaving as much space for Tom. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"You're not ok." She heard a soft voice of a girl behind her. Turning around, she saw Luna. Followed by Hermione who was followed by Ginny.

"Thanks." Aliyah sarcastically answered them, making eye contact with each of the girls.

"We can help you, Aliyah." Hermione walked closer.

"I already told you guys everything. There is nothing you can-"

"We know you talked with Draco. And that you are meeting up with him tonight. And possibly more nights." Said Ginny. The words left her mouth so casually it felt like she was totally fine with it.

But Aliyah could tell none of them were.

If only they knew Draco was the least of her concern.

She was searching for dark magic. Some kind that would make Tom pleased with her. That was her goal. And Draco would simply help her by hiding it.

Or she hoped.

"How'd you guys-"

Before Aliyah was able to finish her question, Ginny answered again. "My brothers were at the library at the same time."

"Did...did they see everything?" Aliyah questioned, hoping they hadn't seen the way he walked up from his chair...and walked closer to her. The way he leaned in, holding the table as his support. The way his lips brushed her ear as he whispered. He did it because he wanted to, Aliyah thought, not because she forced him to.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Ginny crossed her arms. A glance upwards from the girls caught Aliyah's attention, which made her believe someone was behind her.

She slowly reversed direction and saw Fred and George watching over her.

"Hi there." The twins spoke at the same time, looking down at her. "How is it going?"

"Great." She sarcastically answered, trying to find a difference between their appearances. "Just...great."

"A little birdie tells us that you've been hanging out with Malfoy." Fred crossed his arms as well, Aliyah couldn't help but see Ginny's reflection. They did it so similar.

"Anything we should know about sweetheart?" George continued his brother's thoughts.

"No." She gulped.

"Alright." Fred now let his arms sway next to him. "Just so you know, we have many potions we would want to try on someone."

"What my brother means is," George continued, "We could always try it on Malfoy."

"And what my brother means is," It was now Fred's turn. The way their sentences fit together perfectly made Aliyah think they rehearsed their conversation before arriving. "If Malfoy forces you to do anything, or does anything...bad...in general-"

"I'll come to you both." She smiled.

"Wicked." They spoke at the same time. Once again. And the two twins went around Aliyah and left the area.

The Ravenclaw girl turned around, the three girls were still there.

"You make sure you don't do anything wrong to put my brother in danger," Ginny warned her and left. Swaying Aliyah's shoulder as she walked away.

Hermione followed Ginny's footsteps with a simple smile. Aliyah didn't know what the smile meant.

Was she mad at her? Why would she be?

Was there something she didn't know?

Luna approached her, took something out of her pocket. "I need to go to class. I'll see you tonight?" She suggested.

"Of course, Luna."

Luna then grabbed her hand and gave her another ring. This time, the ring was blue. It was thinner than the first one she received from Luna.

"You...you already gave me one," Aliyah informed, looking down at her hand.

"I know." With that, Luna walked away. Leaving her alone with Ginny and Hermione.

She spent the rest of the day isolated. Looking down at the rings, she teared up, not knowing why.

***

11:17 pm.

"Took you long enough." Aliyah sat up from her chair, watching Draco Malfoy walking closer from the library door. He was dressed in the dark. Black robes. Black shoes. Black pants. The only thing that shined was his hair and eyes.

"I had some stuff to take care of." Draco sat in the chair next to her, instead of the one in front of her. "What are you researching?"

Aliyah ignored. "I just need you to tell me if someone is coming. Which means you can't sit."

Draco just stared at her.

"I mean..." Aliyah feared that she said something wrong. "You can sit. But not here. The whole reason you are here is-"

Draco sat up straight in less than a second. Grabbed the chair and sat further down in the library. "Better?" He had asked after completing an order from Aliyah.

"Thank you."

She wasted a couple of minutes thinking of why Draco would help her without earning anything in return. Then, she went to the restricted section of the library.

She recalled the information she had earlier memorized about the book's location. Third row. She walked to it. Her hands shot up and she started swinging her fingers around the spines of the books. The shelf was the second one from the right. Fourth book.

There it was.

She grabbed the book like it was her treasure. Aliyah walked back to the desk and opened the page she left off in. And continued reading.

_One defense against death is the creation of at least one Horcrux. The creation of Horcruxes is a preventive measure, created by a wizard long before he faces the threat of death._   
_If one has Horcruxes when they die, they will not be dead, but they will barely be alive and will be reduced to living off another, drinking Unicorn Blood, or creating a rudimentary body from Unicorn Blood and snake venom._   
_If possible, one can make a Regeneration potion to came back to life, but it requires the bone of the father, the flesh of the servant, and the blood of an enemy._

Her blinking fastened as she reread the whole paragraph to make sure she understood it right. Her hands dropped the book and covered her face.

She felt like a fool.

Aliyah should have guessed the Horcruxes was to make him live forever. In the end, that's what he wanted. To live forever.

But he wanted to live eternity with her.  
Or that was what he fed her.

She pushed back her hair and stared down at the book. As usual, the Ravenclaw side of her started asking questions that she would later on regret.

How would he make these Horcruxes anyway? What did he have to do?

She looked around, fearing anyone watching over her. Next, she remembered that Draco was here to fulfill that job.

Aliyah took a deep breath and dived back into the ocean of words. Dived back deep. Deep into the pit of dark magic which would, later on, get harder to climb up from. And then, she would drown.

She read more about the creation and the creator of the Horcruxes. Which wouldn't help her as much. What she needed to know was how it was created. So that's what she did.

_As previously stated, Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to-_

Arms grabbing her shoulder.

Pulling her up from the chair. Her body hitting the table, making the book fall down onto the floor.

She tried to grab it. Reach for it.

But the arms pulled her away. Slamming her back to a shelf.

Her body turned around with a force.

"Trust me with this."

And she felt Draco's body slamming into her. His lips meeting hers. Their lips met each other better than how Draco and Aliyah had met.

His bottom lip slid in between hers and started pressing into her face. She tried to kick him away with her arms until Malfoy used his hands to lock them on her sides.

Using his knee, he separated her legs. As much as she tried to get them together, she failed when he advanced his knee to press into her body.

He stopped kissing her mouth. Looked at her and said: "You are going to get in big trouble if you don't act like you snuck out to be with me."

That's when it clicked to Aliyah. There was someone else in the library. And he was doing all this...stuff...to keep her from getting in trouble.

She held his face between her hand and pulled him back into the kiss again. Continuing from where they left off.

Draco's lips slipped to her cheek, then her ear. He licked it and whispered, "Wrap your legs around me."

Aliyah was still confused and stunned in place. They didn't have to go that far, did they? "I...I don't know...how to." She gulped. And lied.

Draco smirked as if her not knowing this position was good for him. "Have you ever done it?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Done...what?"

"You know," he drew a line from her shoulder to the bottom of her shirt with his hand, "Has anyone been inside you?"

"No." She said at once. Not wanting to start any rumors of such.

"Hm."

With the sound of footsteps, he collided into her mouth again.

Everything was happening so quickly. The thought process happened in a little time. Which scared Aliyah the most, fearing that she will regret everything after.

The side of her eye noticed Filch coming closer. So, she quickly jumped and tried to bring the _'wrap your legs around me'_ phrase to life. Once she did jump, Draco instantly held her hips. It seemed that he was pretty experienced.

They both put a pause to their kiss when Aliyah was successful in her try. She gasped as he held her hips to support her.

Draco left a goodbye kiss to her lips for the last time when Filch started screaming.

_"This manner in the library isn't allowed-"_

Draco dropped her legs to the ground. She trembled before finding her balance. He looked back, avoiding both Filch's and her eyes. Aliyah had to find something to do with her hands...or else she dreaded places it would go to. Perhaps Draco's jaw was a nice place for her hands.

_"-I will tell this to every single professor and every student and you two will-"_

The Ravenclaw girl decided playing with her own hands would be better. So that's what she did. She combined her hands in front of her and played around with her fingers.

_"-I am going to get traumatized by what I saw tonight, it'll enter my nightmares-"_

Aliyah looked away from Draco, who was still looking away. She found another object to focus her sight on.

The book.

Her treasure was lying on the floor and she had to grab it. She began to imagine that possibly she could grab it and take it with her, pretending it was her own book. Would it be too suspicious?

Filch took a deep breath. He watched the two kissers. Draco still looking away, scratching his jaw. Aliyah looking down at the book, imagining fake scenarios she could pull to have it.

"You come with me." Filch ordered, pointing at Aliyah. Only that she wasn't paying one bit of attention. "And I assume you can find your own room without kissing any more girls, Malfoy."

Draco turned around, he looked at Aliyah first then Filch. "I can." He huffed.

"Come on, I need to reach this news to Professor Snape as soon as I can. This shouldn't be allowed." Filch started walking away, but Aliyah didn't even know that she was supposed to follow him. So she stood there as a sculpture would. "I have been telling them to separate boys and girls to avoid these-" Filch went on and on.

He continued walking away, not noticing how Aliyah wasn't doing the same. "He called for you." Draco informed her.

Her head shot up when Aliyah heard his voice. "Me?" She zoned out from her thoughts about the book.

"Yes. You."

"Oh-um...yes...yes..." She started collecting her actual notebooks and quietly slipped the book in between them. She smiled, knowing she didn't need Draco's help anymore. "I should...go. I should go."

And she ran away, literally, to catch up to Filch. Which left Malfoy alone to clean the books, if he would.

***

_-flashback-_

_May 6, 1996_

_"Aliyah," Tom walked around the table to sit next to her, a book in his hand. "I think I found something...useful."_

_"What did you find?" Aliyah closed the book she was reading and smiled at him. But he didn't notice the smile that glowed all around her face._

_"This book talks about how some...specific...wizards can talk to snakes." His eyes were still on the words, which made Aliyah think he was still reading more as he spoke._

_"Just like you." She agreed, not knowing what else she could have said. "Anything interesting?"_

_"Parseltongue."_

_"Hm?"_

_"It's called Parseltongue."_

_"Oh."_

_Tom finally looked up to meet her eyes for a second. He pushed the book in front of her, making a couple of the books she was reading fall down. "Read this." He pointed to a sentence and Aliyah started reading it._

_"An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill and is typically hereditary. Nearly all known Parselmouths are descended from Salazar Slytherin." Aliyah stopped and looked at Tom, he was smirking._

_"Go on."_

_"...While inherited, Parseltongue usually requires the speaker to face a snake-"_

_And then, Tom had closed the book._

_"I'm confused." Aliyah noticed Tom hiding the book behind him. "What does that mean?"_

_"There is a chance that I might be related to him-"_

_"Who?"_

_"Salazar Slytherin." Tom brought his chair closer to her, whispering, even though there was no one else in the house. "I decided to look more into my family line, and see if there is any way-"_

_Aliyah couldn't focus anymore. His breath was so close to her face, and so was his face. She tilted her head to the other side and stared at his lips. She felt a sudden dryness on her lips, so she licked it. And regretted the second she did so._

_"Aliyah?" Tom called for her._

_"Yeah-" She zoned back in. "Yes. Yes. I...I agree."_

_"With?"_

_"Whatever you said."_

_"Oh, I knew you weren't focused." Tom tilted his head, too, to be on the same side as hers. "So, in the end, I said how maybe I shouldn't get tea anymore."_

_"No!" Aliyah started laughing. "You know I wouldn't agree with that."_

_Tom hated tea.  
_ _Aliyah loved tea.  
_

_Tom loved coffee.  
_ _Aliyah hated coffee._

_So it was usually hard for the two of them to find a drink they both enjoyed._

_Apart from drinks, it was hard to find similarities between the two. If one liked black, the other liked white. Complete opposites. And, in a way, that was what attached their ropes in their relationship._

_A thin, cotton, rope holds the two hearts of Tom Riddle and Aliyah Cassidy. On one side of this rope, there is Aliyah's tea. And on the other side, it has Tom's coffee. And, combining these blacks and whites, a grey rope appears._

_The grey rope so thin. Thin enough for it to break into two. But strong enough to hold everything together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like this chapter? :) 
> 
> My Tumblr is "fanofpottah" for any questions! 
> 
> Have a nice week!


End file.
